Harry Potter Verão As Férias Muito Louca
by Dan Sparrow Black
Summary: Harry Potter nunca teve umas férias digna de diversão na casa dos Dursleys, porém, graças à seu padrinho 'mágico' D Sirius Black, ele teve a maior diversão em todas as férias de sua vida!


**Harry Potter Verão – As Férias Muito Louca**

**1º Capítulo-As melhores férias**

Harry estava guardando suas coisas no malão quando Rony entrou cantarolando todo animado.

-"Nessa escola não quero mais vir, quando eu crescer essa escola vou explodir!" Oi Harry!O que vai fazer nessas férias?

-Nada.

-Ah... E o que você tentará fazer nessas férias?

Harry amassou sua capa de invisibilidade no malão.

-Apanhar menos do meu primo.

-Vejo que você não está muito animado, mas por quê?

-Rony você acha que seria divertido ficar trancado no seu quarto as férias inteiras, sair só para esfregar o chão e apanhar de um gordo que infelizmente é seu primo?-disse Harry, irritado.

-Nossa... Quem é o infeliz que tem uma vida dessas?

-O infeliz sou eu e obrigado por observar que sou infeliz.

-Ah Harry!Não se faça de cachorro abandonado, quero dizer de

coitado.

-Tá bom. ¬¬

Os garotos saíram do dormitório para se encontrar com Hermione.

-Mas Harry tem que ter alguma coisa boa pra você fazer durante as férias.

-Harry você está com algum problema? –perguntou Hermione.

-Hermione você sabe que ele é problemático - disse Rony ao ver o olhar de decepção de Harry - Quero dizer, o Harry vive com problemas, opa não era isso o que eu queria dizer Harry.

-Eu não quero férias!Voltar a morar com aqueles Dursleys.

Rony se sentou numa poltrona, não agüentava mais ouvir aquele quatro olhos reclamar. Harry foi se sentar ao lado de Rony coitado do Rony numa poltrona, mas pisou em alguma coisa que soltou um urro.

-O que é isso?! –perguntou Hermione.

-É um lobisomem! –disse Rony.

-Sirius!

-Ei, eu sou cachorro e não lobisomem!Lobisomem é ele! –O cachorro preto se transformara em Sirius.

-Olá garotos. –Lupin sorria para eles.

-Sirius... Lupin... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Sabe Harry eu estava pensando... Você não quer passar as férias comigo?!Sair pra lá e pra cá,viajar, arranjar uma namorada pra você mas fica tranqüilo que é temporário, comer até virar do avesso acordar a hora que quiser, beber cerveja a noite inteira e acordar na sarjeta no dia seguinte...

-Epa!Agora foi longe demais! –disse Lupin.

-Ele pode beber cerveja amanteigada.

-Mas e o seu exemplo de padrinho?!

-Vai bem, obrigado. E o seu?

-Vai ótimo. ¬¬

Rony caiu na gargalhada.

Mas Lupin não desistiu, continuou a falar na cabeça do Sirius que aquilo não era uma boa idéia.

-Harry você topa? –disse Sirius com a cara mais alegre do mundo e fingindo que não ouvia Lupin.

-Mas e os Dursleys? –disse Harry, mas não estava ligando pra isso só disse pra não decepcionar Lupin.

-Eu cuidei muito bem deles... wahauhuwahuwhua! –Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

-O que você fez com eles? –Harry não estava nem um pouco preocupado com os Dursleys e sim em se divertir ao que Sirius diria em seguida.

-Nada de importante. –disse Sirius, sendo sarcástico.

Logo Lupin percebeu o que Sirius tinha dito.

-Espera ai... Sirius o que você fez com os Dursleys?!!

-Ah... Bem, Remo eu te digo isso mais tarde. Então... Está pronto pra ter as melhores férias da sua vida Harry?

-Sim!!Eba!!!-Harry deu um pulo de alegria, mas viu que Rony e Hermione não estavam se divertindo muito. Percebeu o porque.

-Sirius, o Rony e a Hermione também podem vir?-perguntou o garoto, cuja expressão dos amigos era igual à de um cachorro que vê o dono voltando pra casa.

-Claro!Vai ser bem melhor com muita gente!-Sirius abriu um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Sirius nós não podemos levar os dois sem a permissão dos pais deles.

-Ah que isso o lobisomem!Meus pais não ligam pra onde eu vou contanto que eu esteja com bruxos descentes,e aposto que os da Mione também!-disse Rony que já ia criando esperanças.

-O meu nome é Remo e não lobisomem. ¬¬

-Bom, então os dois vão com a gente né?-disse Sirius e logo Rony e Hermione confirmaram. Harry sabia que estava faltando alguma coisa.

-Mas Sirius... pra onde que a gente vai?-pergunta Harry.

-Oras, a gente tem um montão de lugar pra ir. Mas como hoje é o primeiro dia de férias tem que ser um dia especial. Então, você Harry, vai escolher que lugar que nós iremos!

-Eu?Mas eu não conheço nenhum lugar legal. -disse o garoto. Rony e Hermione ficavam murmurando alguma coisa para ele.

-Vamos pra uma biblioteca Harry!Eu soube que teve uma inauguração de uma nova biblioteca, deve ser demais!

-Vamos para um clube. -sussurrou Rony.

-Biblioteca Harry, biblioteca. -implorou Mione. Harry só tinha uma escolha a fazer.

-Ahh... clube.

-Que droga!Tinha certeza que ele ia escolher biblioteca!

Hermione emburrou e foi se sentar na poltrona ao lado da lareira. Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry e disse que tinha feito uma boa escolha.

-Sirius nós devemos aparatar?-cochichou Remo.

-Até que não é uma má idéia. Afinal, não deve ser difícil ensinar pra eles aparatarem não é?-disse Sirius massageando o queixo, pensativo.

-É, você tem razão Sirius, não deve ser difícil ensi...

-Então garotos... vocês vão aparatar.Não é difícil.-interrompeu Sirius.Remo concordava com ele.-E o nosso querido Remo vai ensinar para vocês!

-Correto Sirius...Epa!Eu?Mas... Sirius!Eu não sei,quero dizer...eu não posso ensinar para eles e...

-Oras Remo!Parece que não adiantou nada você ter estudado um bocado para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

-Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é uma coisa,aparatação é outra!Mas... não vai ser difícil ensinar para eles.Porque eles já sabem alguma coisa.E eles não terão que aparatar...não exatamente do jeito normal.

-Ele ta falando grego?-perguntou Rony.Nenhum dos três tinha entendido o que Remo tinha dito,ou melhor,nenhum dos quatro.

-Resumindo...?-Sirius pedia uma explicação,afinal ele não estava entendendo nada também.

-Sirius eu não acredito que você não sabe...!Mas isso não importa agora, é o seguinte... -Remo se sentia como se estivesse ensinando para crianças de três anos que um mais um é igual a dois.-Rony e Hermione venham aqui.

Os dois foram em direção de Remo rapidamente. Hermione foi tão desesperada que tropeçou no pé de Sirius e quase levou um tombo, e Sirius murmurava algum palavrão.

-Vocês dois segurem aqui na minha blusa e Harry, você segura no trapo do...quero dizer,na roupa do Sirius.

-Pra que isso?-indagou Rony.

-Eu e o Sirius vamos aparatar e para levar vocês junto é preciso disso. É claro que vocês já sabem de alguma coisa mas eu não quero me responsabilizar por vocês quando vocês três pararem num lugar perigoso ou desconhecido...como aconteceu com o Sirius numa das primeiras vezes que ele foi aparatar.

-Nada disso Remo!Bom... era tudo parte do meu plano.

-Você quer dizer então que quando você foi parar na Antártica era tudo parte do seu plano?-Remo sorria como um vencedor.

-Ele foi parar na Antártica?-Sorriu Rony.

-Eu não sei... só sei que quando ele voltou ele estava parecendo um picolé.

-Foi tudo culpa do Tiago!!Ele disse que lá na Antártica tem ótimos picolés. Ele disse que o carinha que vende picolé sabe fazer picolé de tudo... ele faz ótimos picolés.

-Mas era mentira. ¬¬

-Claro que era mentira!Eu nem achei direito um cara vendendo picolé,fui achar só um,e o que eu achei vendia péssimos picolés!

-Sirius!Você é mais burro do que um... esquece.-Remo já estava ficando irritado.-Olha,se a gente continuar com essa conversa,que está ridícula,nós não vamos ir pra nenhum clube.

-Eu preferia ir à biblioteca que vai inaugurar essa tarde.Mas como todo mundo quer ir para um clube...fazer o que né Bichento.-disse Hermione,massageando Bichento que estava no seu colo,quase caindo.

-Hermione!Tira esse gato pulguento daqui!-exclamou Rony, correndo para trás de Remo.

-Em primeiro lugar Rony... -a garota começou o seu chato discurso. -você não tem motivo para odiar o Bichento porque agora você tem uma coruja e não um rato, em segundo lugar... o Bichento não é um cachorro pra ter pulgas,e em terceiro...mesmo se o Bichento pudesse ter pulgas ele não teria porque eu dou banho nele todo dia!!

-Chega!!-gritou Harry. -Nós vamos ou não?!

-Vamos sim, estressadinho... ¬¬

-O que você disse Rony?!-Harry já ia socar o Rony quando o Remo entrou na frente e impediu.

-Ele não disse nada Harry, fica calmo.

-Harry ele disse que você é estressado, um bobão, imbecil, idiota e paspalho!Agora mata ele!Quero ver briga!Briga!Briga!

-SIRIUS!QUIETO!!

-Lupin o Rony disse... isso?!-Harry já estava quase alcançando as vestes de Rony, que estava atrás do Remo. -Sirius...?!

-Ok, ele só disse que você é estressadinho. Ta feliz agora Remo?¬¬

-O que?!Ele disse que eu sou estressadinho?!Rony eu te mato!!

-Que povo mais infantil. -Mione revirou os olhos.

-Mione!O Guilderoy Lockhart está atrás de você!!-gritou Rony,apontando para trás de Hermione.

-O LOCKHART?!!!ONDE??!!!-Mione virou para trás, mas decepcionou ao ver que nenhum homem alto, loiro, de olhos azuis,dentesbrancos,sorridente,bobalhão,retardado,convencido,mala e ridículo estava atrás dela.¬¬

Rony ficou dando várias gargalhadas e para o alívio dele Harry ria junto e esquecera de bater nele.

-Depois a gente que é infantil não é Harry?

-Pode crer.

Remo não agüentava mais esperar todo mundo ficar conversando.

-Agora vamos gente. Rony e Hermione segurem aqui na minha blusa que eu vou aparatar e vocês vem junto. Harry você segura na..._blusa_ do Sirius.

Os três obedeceram.

-Sirius é aquele clube ok?-confirmou Remo.

-Ok Remo.

-Ah,outra coisa Sirius...

-Diga Remo!

-Cuidado para não ir parar na Antártica de novo!

-Oras seu...

Sirius não conseguiu dizer nada para Remo porque ele já tinha aparatado junto com Rony e Hermione.Que Remo atentado heim?

-Vamos Harry.

Sirius e Harry aparataram. Na verdade foi só o Sirius.

Os dois se viram num portão grande de um clube.

-Puxa vida Sirius, achei que dessa vez você fosse parar na Índia.

Harry e Sirius olharam para trás e viram Remo, Rony e Hermione.

-Ah, Remo!

-Oi Sirius. ¬¬

-Estou vendo que vai ser um tédio ficar aqui nesse clube.-Hermione só resmungava.

-Hermione... CALE A BOCA!-mandou Sirius.

-O que?-a garota se sentiu muito ofendida e não olhou na cara de ninguém principalmente do Sirius.

-E agora?O que a gente faz?-perguntou Rony.

-Agora nós vamos em direção ao portão...-Sirius vai em direção

ao portão.-E vemos que estamos trancados do lado de fora!

-O que?Não pode ser!Eu finalmente posso ter a chance de me divertir nas férias e não vou poder porque essa mer...-Harry falou um palavrão mas só Lupin fez uma cara feia.-desse clube não está

aberto!

-E o pior é que eu tinha pagado pra reservarem um lugar para nós no clube e agora não vai dar.

-Sirius,não se reserva um lugar no clube.-disse Lupin.

-Não?

-Não Sirius!

-Então agora a situação é pior.Eu tive que ir até Hogwarts,entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória,fui pisado pelo infeliz do meu afilhado,tive que ouvir o meu único amigo vivo e leal rir da minha cara,aparatar com um moleque que tava arrancando a minha blusa,ver que não poderemos entrar no clube,e descobrir que paguei um galeão pro dono do clube porque eu sou burro demais achando que tem que pagar pra reservar um lugar no clube.

-Sirius...

-O que Harry?

-Como você é burro!!

-Eu não!

-Harry eu não sabia que o seu padrinho era tão burro quanto você.

-Hahahaha!Não sabia que...hahahaha...não sabia que o padrinho era tão burro quanto eu...hahaha...espera ai,quanto eu?

-Opa,me ferrei.Eu não quis dizer isso Harry.

-Rony!Eu não sou burro!

-Fazer o que...é a genética Harry.

-Pra sua informação o ruivinho,o Sirius é meu padrinho mas não de sangue!

-Vocês querem parar de brigar um pouco?-agora era a vez do Sirius agir como um adulto.-Não conseguimos entrar nesse clube e vocês em vez de chorar vocês brigam?-ou melhor... _quase_ agir como um adulto.

-Sirius, ao contrário de você eles não são bebês.

-Nossa!Acabou com o Sirius!

-Ele já é acabado. -disse Lupin.

-Nossa!!Acabou mais ainda!

-Remo!

Hermione não estava mais agüentando ficar ali perto de três burros.

-Eu não posso acreditar como vocês três conseguem ser tão burros,e você principalmente Sirius.-Hermione empurrou Sirius e foi em direção ao portão.

A garota cujos cabelos estavam mais despenteados que uma vassoura se é que uma vassoura penteia o cabelo ¬¬passou diante deles, e girou a maçaneta do portão.E para a surpresa deles o portão se abrira.

-Hermione... -Rony estava boquiaberto. -Você é um gênio!

-Sirius se o portão não está com a porta exageradamente aberta não significa que ela esteja trancada. ¬¬

Sirius não acreditara que mais uma vez na vida ele perdera para uma garota que devia ser uns vinte anos mais nova que ele.

-Vamos entrar então!-disse Sirius meio sem graça.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigado por lerem esta fic! D Esperem que ainda há outros capítulos. Comentem por favor, mas com criticas construtivas ok?! ;D  
É isso ae... logo mais posto o resto da fic... flow! o/


End file.
